


Moving On

by happyeverafter72



Series: Love as Religion [2]
Category: The Prodigal Daughter (1975)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Michael and Christine move in together.
Relationships: Michael Daley/Christine
Series: Love as Religion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This continues on from Making Adjustments. The song referenced is A Case of You by Joni Mitchell (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEWE4J7ZTyc).

“Would you like to move in with me, Christine?” Michael tried very hard to sound casual, as though he had not been up half the night thinking about this question.

Christine smiled fondly at him. “I would love to. Who would look after you otherwise, Michael?”

He laughed with relief. “Thank you.”

Later in the morning, they went into the nearby town to meet with an estate agent. They first went to a café for lunch. 

Romance was not an easy thing for Michael, but he was  making an effort to show Christine that he loved her. They sat at a table in the corner and he reached for her hand. “I didn’t think it would be so exciting,” he said.

“It is with the right person,” she responded. She turned his hand over and played her fingers over his palm.

There was such intimacy in the gesture that it took his breath away. He sighed softly. “You really are lovely.”

“So are you, my dear,” she replied with a smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting with the estate agent was remarkably painless. Thay talked about the sort of things they were looking for and the price range.

Thus, began the waiting. They able to view a house a few days later, and they then started spending their evenings reading through the information they had been given by the agent and pre-emptively looking at furniture in catalogues. As time went on, Michael became more comfortable, so that they were able to curl up together.

It took several more viewings to find somewhere that suited them and they put in an offer. A couple of days later, the phone rang. Christine answered and Michael hovered around her anxiously whilst she made affirmative noises.

“Well?” he asked when she had hung up.

“They’ve accepted our offer,” she replied. “It’s ours.”

With a laugh, he picked her up and twirled her round. He almost kissed her before becoming embarrassed. “That’s wonderful news,” he said breathlessly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day they were finally able to move in was magical. Standing in their own house, with all their own things around them, Michael finally felt he was free.

“I just can’t believe this has really happened,” he said to Christine as she joined him in the kitchen.

“I know,” she replied, smiling at him softly. She crossed to the window and flicked on the radio.  _ A Case of You _ played softly. She held out her hands to him. “Dance with me.”

She guided his hands to her waist and looped her arms around his neck. They swayed gently together, not really keeping time with the music. Michael took a breath, then dipped his head to kiss her. It was the merest brush of their lips before he pulled back.

“Was that okay?” he asked nervously.

“Yes,” she murmured, stroking the back of his neck.

He dipped his head once more and they kissed again and again and again.


End file.
